Work machines, such as those in the agricultural, construction and forestry industries, perform a variety of operations. In some instances, the machines are provided with a work implement or tool to perform a desired function. The work implement or tool, such as a bucket, forklift, or grapple, is movably coupled to a frame of the machine by a mechanical lift arm or boom. The lift arm or boom is operably controlled by a machine operator using controls disposed in a cab of the machine.
In one instance, the machine may have a bucket operably coupled to a front end thereof. The operator of the machine can control the bucket to collect material at a ground level and transport the material to a desired location. The operator can operably control the bucket from the ground level to a maximum lift height such that a defined point of the bucket travels along a lift path. The shape of the lift path and the maximum lift height can be functions of the lift arm or boom and linkage assembly that couples the lift arm or boom to the frame. In many instances, the relationship of the linkage assembly and lift arm or boom defines the lift path and the maximum height achievable by the machine.
Conventional machines can be limited by the force generated by hydraulic actuators to move the work implement or tool to a maximum height. Moreover, many conventional machines may be designed to achieve a greater maximum height but with a limited breakout force at ground level (i.e., the force required to break or loosen a portion of material from a compact pile). Other conventional machines may possess greater breakout force potential but with reduced lift path heights.
A need therefore exists to provide a machine, and in particular, a linkage and boom assembly for the machine that can maximum breakout performance at ground level and also achieve greater lift heights.